That's Where I'll Be Waiting
by gleeme33
Summary: "Once upon a time, there was a boy who could fly and never grew up, a girl who followed him to the ends of the earth and earned her wings, and a handful of lost boys who came along for the ride... And this, this is the story of Finn Hudson, his fairy side-kick Song Bell, and the second star to the right."


"_You know that place between sleep and awake; that place where you can still remember dreaming? That's where I will always love you. That's where I'll be waiting._" – Peter Pan

_Author's Note_

This story is based on the story of Peter Pan, _Peter And The Starcatcher_ (on Broadway), and _Peter and the Starcatchers _(the novel). I hope you will read this with not your eyes but also with your imagination. I have recently read the _Peter and the Starcatchers _novels, and they are incredible. I was going to simply write _P&TS _stories, but I really wanted to shift the whole story my way. So, I decided to use it as a _Glee _fic. There is no need to be familiar with the novels, I will explain everything that needs explanation, but I will reference things from them, such as Starstuff. "Starstuff" is in the novels what Pixie Dust is in the _Disney _movie, _Peter Pan_. It is special, golden "stuff" that falls from stars and holds immense power, giving the holder what it is they want. That being explained, I will be following the _P&TS _format for some of the story, the _Disney _movie's format for some of the story, the _P&TS _play format for some of the story, and some of the format will be my own. I hope you like this story and read and review. Thanks and enjoy.

_Character Guide_

Finn Hudson – Peter Pan type of character

Rachel Berry – Molly Aster (_P&TS _character) / Tinker Bell type of character

Quinn Fabray – Wendy type of character

Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Noah "Puck" Puckerman, Sam Evans, Rory Flanagan, Joe Hart, Mike Chang, Artie Abrams – Lost Boy type of characters

Will Schuster – Lord Aster (_P&TS _character) type of character

Sue Sylvester – Female version of a Black Stache (_P&TS_ character) / Captain Hook type of character

Other characters will fit into the story as well, but as of right now, not into a particular role other than their own.

_Couples_

Finchel (romantic and friendship), Quick, Klaine, Brittana, Wemma, and more may come in later.

_Friendships_

Finchel friendship, Faberry friendship, Puckleberry friendship, Kurt/Finn, Blaine/Finn, Kurt/Rachel, Quinn/Joe, and more may come in later.

_Prolog_

Nearly twenty years later, Kurt and Blaine Anderson tucked their children in at night; children, of which they had two – a set of twins. A girl named Rachel, and a boy named Finn.

"Daddy!" Rachel squeaked as she finally lay under her covers. "Tell it again!"

"Not tonight, Rach," Kurt told his daughter. "Your dad and I are tired and – "

"Please!" Finn added, from the next twin bed over. For now, they shared a room. "Please, _please_!"

"Okay, okay, why not?" Blaine prompted, patting his son on the head. "But your daddy tells it better," he said, giving Kurt a tiny shove.

"Well…alright. _One _more time. Then it's off to sleep for both of you!"

"Yay! Yay!" The twins exclaimed. "Again! Again!"

"Alright, alright," Kurt mumbled, then took a breath, and started his story over again: "Once upon a time, there was a boy who could fly and never grew up, a girl who followed him to the ends of the earth and earned her wings, and a handful of lost boys who came along for the ride. Your father and I were two of those boys. And this, this is the story of Finn Hudson, his fairy side-kick Song Bell, and the second star to the right."

In another household, not to far away from the Anderson's, Quinn Puckerman covered her mouth in a burst of happiness. No words came out, because she didn't know the right words to describe what she was feeling now.

"Noah…" she finally called her husband's name. "Noah, _Noah_!" Her husband burst into the bathroom.

"What? What is it?"

She ran into his arms and hugged him tighter than ever. They'd been trying again and again for so long now, and she could finally say the words:

"I'm pregnant!"

Finally, she would be a mother – a real mother.

In a third household, William and Emma smiled and giggled as they opened their second story window.

"Why, hello Finn!"

The boy smiled and tipped his green hat. After a tinkling of bells, Emma added:

"And hello to you too, Song Bell!"

A bright, golden light filled the room in response.

"Mom, Dad…" came the voice of their daughter. "What's that? Is someone here?" She was just old enough to understand, but still young enough to believe. She walked into the room and saw the boy and fairy there, and he again tipped his hat and proclaimed:

"Hello. I'm Finn Hudson, and this is Song Bell."

**Thoughts?**


End file.
